walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn (Comic Series)
Glenn is a civilian who has survived the mysterious undead apocalypse that has swept the planet. Glenn is a younger member of the survivor group, and a central character within the series. He is prominent figure within the survivors; other than Rick and Andrea, he is one of the only adult survivors of the original group. Story Comic Pre-Apocalypse Glenn's origins have been explored more throroughly than other characters within the series. Before the epidemic, Glenn was a pizza delivery boy in massive debt. He had several payments for his car and his apartment burdening him, as well as a severed relationship with his parents. Several questionable skills such as being able to hot-wire a car was developed in his college years due to his debts; Glenn states to Rick he was forced to steal cars with friends to make a living, although he also admits he enjoyed the experiences. Glenn revealed his financial malaise eventually became so extreme, he almost lost everything. He begrudgingly stated to his fellow survivors that this problem would have forced him to crawl back to his estranged parents for help. His hopes for anything to get him out of it came true, in a way, when the dead began to rise. Atlanta Under unexplained circumstances, Glenn made it out of Atlanta and joined the survivor group living on the outer limits of the city. He was one of the first survivors present to establish the camp. His importance to the group arose when he willingly served as their primary supply source by frequently venturing into the city. He scavenged much-needed supplies despite the extreme danger against him. He displayed a vital skill in his quick adaption of evading and fighting off zombies while finding the needed items. On one of his outings, he managed to rescue and befriend an overwhelmed and lone Rick. Glenn informed Rick of the latest details concerning the United States government's collapse, before escorting him back to the camp. Glenn's selfless risks to obtain supplies and his rescue of Rick gained the latter's respect and admiration. This eventually cultivated in Rick requesting Glenn's assistance to venture deeper into Atlanta to recover much needed weapon supplies for the group. He expressed concern once he learned of the location of the gunstore, but he, along with Rick, covered themselves in zombie gore to avoid being spotted and eaten by the masses. The pair successfully made it out of the city with the firearms. Hershel's Farm Soon after Shane's death, Glenn showed a romantic interest in Carol while on the road to find a safer, more secure place. Unfortunately for Glenn, his eagerness to establish a relationship was prevented as Carol showed a quick interest in the newly arriving Tyreese instead. Glenn was frequently side-lined due to everyone else pairing up and displayed regret at not confiding in Carol earlier. When the survivors later join up at Hershel's Farm, Glenn sparked interest from Hershel's daughter, Maggie Greene, a romantic interest much closer to his age. Initially their relationship was purely sexual; it later blossomed into something much more serious. The pair had shaky experiences in between the deaths of Maggie's younger and older siblings and Glenn's frequent near death experiences while helping clearing the zombies, but have remained together as the longest survivor couple of the series. After being caught by Hershel having sex after Lacey and Arnold's deaths, Glenn and Hershel had a brief altercation. Despite the rocky start, Hershel understood he could not stop his daughter from not wanting to be alone, and while the majority of the survivors were kicked out by him, Hershel accepted Glenn's decision to stay with Maggie. The Prison Glenn was not present with the group at their initial arrival at The Prison. However, his absence had a clear impact as Andrea expressed longing to have him back again. Although the survivors lacked his useful skills, they managed to establish a shelter soon after. When it was clear to the group the penitentiary would make for the safest shelter possible, Rick decided to travel back to Hershel's Farm to offer the remaining survivors a spot with them there. Glenn was shown helping the men burn the attacking zombies, and was clearly glad to see Rick and hear his proposition. Once settling down with Maggie at the prison, his important role within the group shifted from gathering supplies to siphoning petrol. He regularly went outside the penitentiary walls for fuel in the parked vehicles. He was also responsible for finding the Atlanta prison's riot gear and weapons, helping the previously ill-equipped survivors greatly with his discovery. Glenn's importance resurfaced when he, along with Michonne and Rick, became part of the initial scouting group to find survivors of a crashed helicopter, and subsequently Woodbury. Jacking one of the parked cars, he drove the pair to the forest of the crash. When the trio arrived in Woodbury, Glenn was clearly uncomfortable. When the confrontation between The Governor began, Glenn was frozen. Even though he was well protected by the riot-gear, he did not fight back in evident fear. He was perceived as the lowest risk of the trio by the Governor; this resulted in Glenn being imprisoned within their walls to be later coerced for information. He suffered significant psychological trauma after witnessing the governor's assistant, Bruce Cooper cut off Rick's hand and being forced to listen to the Governor rape Michonne. He was later freed by a seemingly defecting Martinez and escaped with him, Rick, Michonne and Alice. He participated in the re-taking of The Prison from the invasion of undead when they arrived back. However, Glenn's usual logical and cool attitude was momentarily broken when he first witnessed The Prison overrun again. In a fit of panic for Maggie's safety, he drove through the zombies to try and get through, but ended up crashing the sedan into the wall of the penitentiary, bruising a few ribs. He was ultimately saved by his fellow survivors. After his near death experience at both Woodbury and in the re-taking of The Prison, Glenn realized just how much he loved Maggie and how much he wanted to survive for her. He decided he wanted to truly establish the seriousness of their relationship to the fullest. After searching the zombie corpses and discovering an appropriate ring, he later asked Hershel for his daughter's hand. Happily agreeing, they are married by Hershel. Ironically, soon after their marriage Glenn and Maggie volunteered to be part of the group who traveled to the Army Center to stop the Woodbury enemies using it's fuel for their vehicles and upkeep for their ammo. When the group was confronted by the armed Bruce and three men, Glenn distracted them long enough for Andrea to snipe Bruce and Michonne to kill the other two. However, he was still shot point blank in the ribs by Bruce. He survived only because he chose to wear the bullet-resistant prison riot gear once more. His participation in the latter conflict against the Woodbury Army was limited due to his commitment into not putting himself in danger for Maggie's sake. This commitment was nearly broken after he narrowly avoided a barrage of gunfire while he defended The Prison atop one of the front gate sniper towers. When the group divided on the next course of action, Glenn at the last minute decided to leave with Dale and Andrea in the R.V. This important decision subsequently saved his, Sophia's (who was now under their care) and Maggie's life. The Road to Washington After the loss of The Prison and the majority of the survivors, the trio stayed in Hershel's Farm with Dale and Andrea. Glenn and Maggie eventually scouted the road on a few horses and discovered the remaining survivors. Like most of the group, Glenn expressed clear distrust when Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa and Eugene Porter encountered the survivors at Hershel's Farm. However, he alongside the majority agreed to travel with them to Washington for Eugene's mission then stay at the farm any longer. On the road, Maggie's attempted suicide served to severely test his emotional well-being. Glenn clashed with Abraham when discovering her hanged up, and refused to let Abraham kill her until they knew she was dead. Glenn broke down in tears, and subsequently into anger at Abraham when the group realized she was still alive. Despite the awkward aftermath, the pair came to a mutual understanding, and made a conscious effort to remain out of danger. It was clear Glenn's focus was no longer siphoning patrol or gathering supplies solo, but for caring for Sophia and supporting Maggie in the deaths of her entire family as his most important responsibility. While the survivors stayed in Gabriel's Church, Glenn was unfortunately found at the centre of conflict again when one of the The Hunters sniped him in the leg while he carried a mutilated Dale to safety. His leg was fortunately patched up by Eugene and Gabriel using a few tea-leaves and hot candle wax. Like the rest of the group, Glenn was pinned down in the church and remained behind while Abraham and the other leaders took care of them. He was unharmed during and in the aftermath, and his leg wound has not explicitly been revealed as critical. Alexandria Safe-Zone As with the rest of survivors, Glenn successfully traveled and made it to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Glenn was understandibly suspicious of the Safe-Zone's community but adapted to its customs faster than Rick. Glenn's useful skills and agility made him a suitable candidate for a supply runner, and this was recognized by Douglas, who appointed him as a replacement for the wounded Scott. While Glenn accepted the role he was given, Maggie was unhappy of the renewed danger and an argument ensued which resulted in Glenn leaving the house for a while. Glenn's loyalty to Rick became apparent again when the latter requested him for assistance to covertly steal back their weapons, which Douglas Monroe took when they entered the Community. Glenn made a bit of a drunken scene at the welcoming party to distract the Community's survivors while he scoped the location of the weapons for Rick. Eventually the pair successfully find the armory, and Glenn sneaks in while the construction crews gather weapons and unlocks a window to gain access later. He successfully obtains the weapons and gives them to Rick to distribute amongst the loyal members of their group. Glenn eventually undergoes his first trip into Washington as a runner alongside Heath. Medical supplies were needed for Scott and the pair headed out to a pharmacy to gather them. The pair ride motorcycles down the abandoned freeway and jump across rooftops to avoid the streetside roamers and undead inhabitants of the buildings. Their progress was hindered for a time when Heath discovered an alleyway he frequented travelled through was full of zombies. The pair eventually realize the source of the crowds; an unknown survivor group had taken refuge in a nearby building. After warning Heath to not make contact due to his previous experiences with psycopathic survivors, the pair witness the mysterious group sacrifice one of their own to escape. They use this distraction to quickly get into the pharmacy and drive out of the city with the supplies. TV Series Guts In the TV Series, rather then go into Atlanta alone. He brings more people with him to scavage for supplies (though he later comes to regret the idea since this was the first time he did it. And the results were not a favorable as working alone.) He spots Rick as he attacked by a mob of zombie upon entering the city and see him escape into the... Characteristics and Role Even though his participation within the group has shifted with the introduction of the more active Abraham or stronger Michonne, Glenn has proven over the course of the series his importance to the group's survival. His initiative to put himself in danger in Atlanta to get supplies was a vital necessity for the group. His jack-of-all-trades knowledge has proven useful several times, such as being able hot-wiring a car and siphoning petrol. His youth and somewhat natural optimistic, humorous attitude has frequently kept the survivor group's spirits up. He is shown always willing to do what is necessary to keep everyone together; even if puts himself in danger. That is not to say Glenn has no weaknesses. Glenn has displayed a tendency to act before he thinks, such as risking his life carelessly when confronting the obviously hostile Bruce (who knew who he was), and crashing the car into The Prison in panic, endangering himself and everyone to save him. His tendency to panic is also highlighted when under extreme pressure, such as when The Governor captured the trio and beat him down without any resistance. He was disabled by pure shock and fear, and only snapped out of it once Martinez saved him. Overall Glenn's knowledge in wiring vehicles, his speed and general usefulness have enabled him to effectively survive the countless dangers of the undead, the Woodbury psychopaths and the almost lethal gunshot wounds from both Bruce and The Hunters. Prominent Relationships Having been present since the very beginning of the series, Glenn's interaction with the other members of the survivor group have been showed a little more frequently than later characters. Maggie: Initially forming a purely sexual relationship, Glenn's love and care for Maggie has been tested but ultimately unbroken by the numerous ordeals they have faced. He's been her rock when she feels untremendous heartache and pain. As such Maggie is truly Glenn's light and does all he can to love and care for her. Rick: Glenn formed a friendship with Rick very early on. This was perhaps due to Glenn's social nature, and being one of the two men of the group who frequently were responsible for the organization of supplies and safety. Glenn was responsible for saving Rick in Atlanta, and later teaming up with him in various other situations for the good of the group; their close working-relationship turned into a strong bond, especially after he, Rick and Michonne made it out of Woodbury. The two evidently show concern for the other's well-being, and Rick has discussed his fondness of Glenn's risky endeavors to other survivors. Unlike most of the other group members, Glenn has shown no doubts of Rick, displaying his total support and confidence as their leader. Andrea: '''Although the two aren't shown interacting as much as with other people, Glenn and Andrea have formed a mostly off-panel close relationship. This is displayed several times through-out the series, such as Andrea wishing to have Glenn back when he temporarily left the group to stay with Maggie at Hershel's Farm, and when Glenn jokes around with her in between their worst times. Their relationship, although not as explored recently, has been strengthened by the group's dwindling numbers, and the length of knowing each other; this is perhaps attributable to being the only two adult survivors (other than Rick) of the original group in Atlanta. '''Dale: Though the two had little on-panel interaction, they evidently cared for each other. Working together since the very beginning at Atlanta, Dale and Glenn refer to each other fondly in passing with other characters. Examples include Glenn being responsible for finding Dale's hat back in the carpark at The Prison, and also Glenn's lack of hesitation put himself in danger to shelter a mutilated Dale back into the church, getting shot in the process, showed the degree of care Glenn had for Dale. Though a conversation between the two before Dale's inevitable passing was not shown, Glenn was just as evidently upset at Dale's burial as the rest of the group. Hershel: Understandingly weary of Maggie's father, Glenn and Hershel initially started off rocky due to Glenn's sexual relationship with his daughter. After Glenn became more serious and actively displayed this, Hershel showed more trust and fondness for Glenn's care of his daughter. This evolved into a fondness and respect for each other, which ultimately cultivated in Glenn's request for Hershel to grant him permission to wed, and subsequently personally marry him and Maggie. Sophia: Shortly after Carol's death, Sophia repressed all her memories of her mother and instantly went to Maggie as her new mother. While not much interaction can be shown with her and Glenn, he does show a great paternal sense towards her. An example could be after Maggie attempted suicide, she asked her not to leave her, which Maggie began to cry(after hearing call her Mommy) and goes to Glenn. When confused by this, Glenn calmly tells her she's fine and promises Sophia that neither of them is leaving her. He has since then become somewhat of her surrogate father, taking care of her and loving her like a father. It is shown in issue #72, Sophia is referring to Glenn as her father Category:Walking Dead Characters